GTA San Andreas
thumb|Blanko-Karte aus dem Spiel thumb|Riesengroße Karte mit vielen Details zu San Andreas thumb|Eine 3D-Karte von SA in der [[Area 69]] San Andreas ist der Name des fiktiven US-Bundesstaates von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, welches in großen Teilen den real existierenden Bundesstaaten Kalifornien und Nevada nachempfunden ist. Im Gegensatz zu Liberty City oder Vice City, die jeweils nur eine geschlossene Großstadt darstellen, präsentiert San Andreas neben riesigen ländlichen Bereichen gleich drei komplette Großstädte. Beibehalten wurde das System von getrennten, großen 'Inseln' (in diesem Fall eher Landschaftsbereichen), die durch viele Brücken miteinander verbunden sind und erst nach und nach 'freigespielt' werden können. Im Staat San Andreas leben, laut Rockstar Games, über 5,1 Millionen Einwohner. Landschaftliche Gliederung ;Bereich 1 (Spielbeginn) : Im Süden befindet sich die Großstadt Los Santos und nördlich davon das ländliche Red County. Ein gemäßigtes Klima hat viele kleinere und größere Ortschaften enstehen lassen. ;Bereich 2 (nach The Green Sabre) : Zwei ländliche Gebiete, Flint County im Osten und Whetstone im Westen sowie die Stadt San Fierro im Nordwesten gehören zu diesem Gebiet. : Flint County und Whetstone haben ebenfalls ein gemäßigtes Klima, sind aber deutlich wilder als das Red County. Hier gibt es weite Wälder, viele Hügel und den größten Berg des Staates San Andreas, den Mount Chiliad. ;Bereich 3 (nach Yay-Ka-Boom-Boom) : Dieser Bereich besteht aus den ländlichen Gebieten Tierra Robada im Westen, sowie Bone County im Zentrum und dier Stadt Las Venturas im Osten. : Tierra Robada ist vom Klima her deutlich wärmer als die anderen Bereiche. Mit Bone County geht die Landschaft komplett in Wüste über. Großstädte Los Santos : Siehe Hauptartikel: Los Santos Los Santos ist die größte Stadt in San Andreas. Sie basiert auf der real existierenden Stadt Los Angeles und ihrer Umgebung. Viele Gebiete von Los Santos sind ihr nachempfunden, z.B. Long Beach, Inglewood, Beverly Hills, Santa Monica und Hollywood. Die Stadt ist vollgestopft mit Referenzen an berühmte LA-Wahrzeichen, wie der Walk of Fame, das Hollywood-Sign, die Watts Towers, der Capitol Tower, der U.S. Bank Tower, der Santa Monica Pier u.v.m. Der Ort grenzt im Norden an Red County und im Westen an Flint County. Los Santos ist der Heimatort von Carl Johnson, der fünf Jahre in Liberty City lebte und nun in seine Stadt zurückkehrt, nachdem er von seinem Bruder über den Tod seiner Mutter informiert wurde. Nach einer blutigen Schießerei unter dem Mulholland Autobahnkreuz in Los Santos, wird Carl Johnson von den Polizeibeamten Frank Tenpenny und Eddie Pulaski in das kleine Dorf Angel Pine (und damit in den 2. Landschaftsbereich) verschleppt. San Fierro : Siehe Hauptartikel: San Fierro San Fierro ist die kleinste der drei großen Städte in San Andreas. Sie basiert auf San Francisco mit zusätzlichen Referenzen an Edinburgh, Schottland. San Fierro liegt im Westen von San Andreas. Auch hier kann man jede Menge Referenzen an das Original entdecken. Südlich der Stadt liegt der riesige Mount Chiliad und das Dorf Angel Pine in Whetstone. Nördlich von ihr ist Bayside untergebracht. Nordöstlich der City existiert der Landkreis Tierra Robada. San Fierro ist eine Stadt von bescheidener Größe mit einer Bucht im Norden und dem Panopticon zum Osten hin. Die Stadt birgt erkennbare Narben eines Erdbebens, eine klare Referenz an den Loma-Prieta-Erdbeben von 1989, drei Jahre vor dem Game-Setting. Dennoch berichten früh im Spiel Nachrichten im Radio von Folgen eines Bebens (um zu erklären, warum bestimmte Brücken im Spiel nicht befahrbar sind), was vermuten lässt, dass der Staat erst kürzlich einem Erdstoß zum Opfer gefallen war. Ein Beispiel für die Zerstörung, die vom Erdbeben hervorgerufen wurde, ist ein schwerbeschädigter, alleinstehender Autobahnabschnitt direkt neben der Garver Bridge. Ein weiteres Beispiel lässt sich Unterwasser nahe der Gant Bridge betrachten, wo ein Riss im Meeresboden zu erkennen ist (viele glauben, dies sei die San-Andreas-Verwerfung, die im echten San Francisco existiert). Las Venturas : Siehe Hauptartikel: Las Venturas Las Venturas ist die zweitgrößte Stadt, die auf Las Vegas in Nevada basiert. Wie ihr Pendant ist Las Venturas eine Spieler-Stadt, gelegen in einer Wüstenregion mit Casinos wie dem Camel's Toe, Caligula's Casino oder der Spielhalle Redsands West. Die Stadt ist auch bekannt für ihr Autobahn-System. Der Julius Thruway ist eine Schnellstraße, die die gesamte Stadt umkreist. Autobahnen von Los Santos und San Fierro schneiden sich mit ihr. Eine weitere Autobahn ist der Harry Gold Parkway, der durch die Mitte der Stadt verläuft und sich zweimal mit dem Julius Thruway kreuzt und dann nach Los Santos geht (sobald die Straße allerdings die Stadtgrenze überschritten hat, trägt sie einen anderen Namen). Carl Johnson führt an einem Punkt im Spiel einen Ocean's-Eleven-artigen Raubüberfall auf das Caligula's Casino durch, was daraufhin die Beziehung zwischen CJ und Salvatore Leone auf Eis legt. In Las Venturas kosten viele Produkte (Waffen, Essen...) ca. 20% mehr als an anderen Orten. Kostet eine Rucksackbombe in Los Santos 2.000 Dollar, so ist sie in LV um 400 Dollar teurer. Countys und weitere Orte Zusätzlich zu den drei großen Metropolen beheimatet San Andreas viele weitere Vororte, Dörfer und andere Schauplätze, die in den ländlichen Countys zu finden sind. Red County Red County ist ein ländlicher Bezirk, der zwischen Wäldern und vornehmlich großen Mammutbäumen und Bächen vor sich hin vegetiert. Der County basiert auf dem "vollkommenen" amerikanischen Land und parodiert die ländlichen Binnenland-Gemeinschaften Kaliforniens und wird von stereotypischen Rednecks bewohnt. Catalina wohnt hier, bis sie mit Claude Speed nach Liberty City zieht. Palomino Creek Palomino Creek ist eine Ortschaft, die im nordöstlichen Red County gelegen ist. Sie beherbergt eine Bank, die unter vielen Überfällen leidet, eine Well Stacked Pizza Co.-Filiale und den Hankypanky Point, ein beliebtes Ausflugsziel für junge Paare und bizarre alte Männer. Im südwestlichen Teil liegt die Fisher's Lagoon. Montgomery Montgomery existiert im Nordosten Red Countys. Es hat ein kleines Krankenhaus, das Crippen Memorial. Hier gibt es außerdem ein kleines Pferderennen-Wettbüro. Dillimore Dillimore findet man in den nördlichen Randgebieten von Los Santos. Obwohl der Ort ziemlich klein ist, kann man ein Polizeirevier, einen Pay’n’Spray, eine Tankstelle und einen Diner besuchen. Hier ist auch ein riesiger Bauernhof untergebracht, bei dem es Quads und viel anderes Farmer-Equipment gibt. Blueberry Blueberry ist eine Ortschaft abseits von Los Santos. Am Ortsrand gibt es eine große Farm und die Fleischberg-Brauerei. Die Ortschaft selbst hält einen Schnapsladen und eine Ammu-Nation-Filiale bereit. Das Klima ähnelt dem von San Fierro. Noch dazu erwartet Euch eine der sechs Freundinnen auf dem Dach neben der Ammu-Nation-Filiale. Flint County Flint County ist ein unentwickelter und ländlicher Teil von San Andreas. Man wirt hier keine Ortschaften finden, lediglich ein paar Farmen, und das, obwohl die Landschaft riesig ist, dafür ist das Relief hügeliger als Red Countys. Es ist wohl auch das etwas nassere Gebiet des Staates. Whetstone Whetstone befindet sich in der südwestlichen Ecke des Bundesstaates, direkt südlich von San Fierro. Der County ist das Zuhause des Mount Chiliad, der größte Berg weit und breit, der eine halbe Meile misst. Angel Pine Angel Pine ist ein kleines Dorf am Fuß des Mount Chiliad. Es hat außer einer Ammu-Nation und einem Cluckin’ Bell keine großen Attraktionen. Lediglich ein Campingplatz und ein kleines Krankenhaus bedecken diesen Ort. Tierra Robada Tierra Robada ist ein weiteres County. Es liegt nordöstlich von San Fierro und westlich von Bone County. Es glänzt durch die drei Orte Las Barrancas, El Quebrados und Bayside und natürlich den einzigartigen Sherman Staudamm. Las Barrancas In Las Barrancas gibt es alte Hopi-Ruinen, eine alte Kirche und den Smokin' Beef Grill. El Quebrados Ein Pay’n’Spray und ein Ammu-Nation sind hier zu finden. Außerdem ist dies der Wohnort von Barbara Schternvart, welche der Sheriff des Ortes ist. Ein Speicherhaus ist auch hier. Bayside Bayside ist ein schöner Hafenvorort und der nordwestlichste Punkt in San Andreas. Hier ist auch die Bootsfahrschule und teilweise die größte Brücke San Andreas, die Gant Bridge, beheimatet. Bone County Bone County ist die Wüste von San Andreas und hat dementsprechend viel Ödland. Allerdings hat sie viele Attraktionen, beispielsweise die Hunter Quarry, die Area 69 oder der Flugzeugfriedhof. Die Mafia wirft hier Leichen ab. Fort Carson Fort Carson ist die größte Ortschaft in San Andreas und hat ein Pay’n’Spray, ein mysteriöses Restaurant namens Lil' Probe Inn im Norden und ein Ammu-Nation zu bieten. Auch ein Speicherhaus wird beheimatet, nicht weit davon kann man an einem Steg ein Schnellboot finden. Las Payasadas Liegt genauso weit nördlich wie El Quebrados und ist das Zuhause des World's Largest Pecker. Viel gibt es hier nicht, man hat aber einen guten Blick auf den Flugzeugfriedhof. Bezirke Im Folgenden alles, was unten links auf der In-Game-Karte erscheint, wenn man auf der Karte umher fährt (Verstecke, Restaurants, Shops usw. ausgelassen): Autobahnkreuze * Blackfield Autobahnkreuz * Montgomery-Kreuz * Mulholland Autobahnkreuz * Pilson-Kreuz * Robada-Kreuz Bahnhöfe * Cranberry Station * Linden Station * Market Station * Sobell Rail Yards * Yellow Bell Station * Unity Station Brücken * Fallow Bridge * Frederick Bridge * Gant Bridge * Garver Bridge * Kincaid Bridge * Martin Bridge Casinos * Caligula's Palace * Camel's Toe * Clown's Pocket * Come-A-Lot * Emerald Isle * Four Dragons Casino * High Roller * Pink Swan * Pirates in Men's Pants * Royal Casino * Starfish Casino * Visage Firmen * Easter Bay Chemicals * K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot Flughäfen * Easter Bay Airport * Las Venturas Airport * Los Santos International Airport Städte * Angel Pine * Bayside * Blueberry * Dillimore * El Quebrados * Fort Carson * Las Barrancas * Las Payasadas * Las Venturas * Los Santos * Montgomery * Palomino Creek Stadtteile * Battery Point * Blackfield * Calton Heights * Chinatown * Commerce * Creek * Doherty * Downtown Los Santos * Downtown San Fierro * East Beach * East Los Santos * Easter Basin * El Corona * Esplanade East * Esplanade North * Financial * Foster Valley * Ganton * Garcia * Glen Park * Hashbury * Idlewood * Jefferson * Juniper Hill * Juniper Hollow * King's * Las Colinas * Linden Side * Little Mexico * Los Flores * Marina * Market * Missionary Hill * Mulholland * Ocean Docks * Ocean Flats * Palisades * Paradiso * Pershing Square * Pilgrim * Playa del Seville * Prickle Pine * Queens * Redsands East * Redsands West * Richman * Roca Escalante * Rockshore East * Rockshore West * Rodeo * Santa Flora * Spinybed * Temple * Verdant Bluffs * Verona Beach * Vinewood * Whitewood Estates * Willowfield Sehenswürdigkeiten * Avispa Country Club * 'Big Ear' Radioteleskop * Blackfield Chapel * Greenglass College * Konferenzzentrum * Las Brujas * Lil' Probe Inn * Mount Chiliad * North Rock * Old Venturas Strip * Regular Tom * Sherman Staudamm * Strip * Yellow Bell Golfplatz Sonstiges * Aldea Malvada * Arco del Oeste * Back o Beyond * Bayside Marina * Blueberry Acres * El Castillo del Diablo * Fallen Tree * Farm * Fern Ridge * Fisher's Lagoon * Flint Range * Flint Water * Green Palms * Hampton Barns * Hankypanky Point * Harry Gold Parkway * Hilltop Farms * Hunter Quarry * Julius Thruway East * Julius Thruway North * Julius Thruway South * Julius Thruway West * Last Dime Motel * Leafy Hollow * Los Santos Bucht * LVA-Frachtdepot * Mako Span * Octane Springs * Panopticon * Randolph Industriegebiet * Rathaus San Fierro * San Andreas Meerenge * San Fierro Bay * Shady Cabin * Shady Creeks * Sherman Reservoir * Sperrgebiet * Valle Ocultado * Verdant Meadows Tunnel * Bayside Tunnel * Easter Tunnel Charaktere Bekannte Charaktere von Los Santos * Carl "CJ" Johnson (Ganton) * Sean "Sweet" Johnson (Ganton) * Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris (verstorben) * Kendl Johnson (wahrscheinlich mit Cesar Vialpando verheiratet, El Corona) * Lance "Ryder" Wilson (verstorben) * Emmet (Playa del Seville) * Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross (wahrscheinlich im Gefängnis) * Madd Dogg (Mulholland) * Cesar Vialpando (El Corona) * Mark "B Dup" Wayne (Ganton oder Glen Park) * Barry "Big Bear" Thorne (in einer Entzugsklinik) * Kane (verstorben) * Officer Frank Tenpenny (verstorben) * Officer Eddie Pulaski (verstorben) * Officer Jimmy Hernandez (verstorben) * Denise Robinson (Ganton) * Freddy (verstorben) * Big Poppa (verstorben) * Little Weasel (verstorben) * Kent Paul (nachdem er anfängt für Madd Dogg zu arbeiten, Mulholland) * Maccer (Mulholland) * Catalina (Red County, bevor sie nach Liberty City ging) * Colonel Fuhrberger (East Beach) * Old Reece (Idlewood) Bekannte Charaktere von San Fierro * Jizzy B (verstorben) * T-Bone Mendez (verstorben) * Mike Toreno (hat wahrscheinlich San Andreas verlassen) * Wu Zi Mu (Chinatown oder Las Venturas) * Ran Fa Li (Chinatown oder Las Venturas) * Su Xi Mu (Chinatown oder Las Venturas) * Dwaine (Doherty) * Jethro (Doherty) * Zero (Garcia) * Berkley (wird aus der Stadt gejagt von Zero & CJ) * Guppy (verstorben) * The Truth (Flint County) * Katie Zhan (Juniper Hollow) * Michelle Cannes (Downtown) Bekannte Charaktere von Las Venturas * Wu Zi Mu (nach Casino-Kauf) * Johnny Sindacco (verstorben, nachdem er einen Herzinfarkt hatte) * Ken Rosenberg (bevor er Madd Doggs Producer wurde) * Salvatore Leone (ging nach Liberty City) * Millie Perkins (verstorben oder in Prickle Pine) Technische Daten * Der Gesamtstaat San Andreas besitzt im Spiel eine Kantenlänge von ca. 6 Kilometern, also ca. 36 Quadratkilometer Fläche. Trivia * San Andreas war ursprünglich wesentlich größer und besaß verschiedene Landmassen, unter anderem ein imposanteres San Fierro, das seinem Vorbild San Francisco noch stärker ähnelte. Kategorie:Inhalt